defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Landing bij Anzio
De Landing bij Anzio op 22 januari 1944 tijdens de Italiaanse campagne van de Tweede Wereldoorlog, was een geallieerde amfibische landing tegen de as-strijdkrachten bij Anzio en Nettuno in Italië. De operatie werd geleid door majoor-generaal John P. Lucas en was bedoeld om de Winterlinie te omtrekken en een aanval op Rome te forceren. De landing kreeg de codenaam Operatie Shingle. Inleiding |''We wilden een wilde kat aan land zetten, maar zitten met een gestrande walvis'' - Winston Churchill. |} Aan het eind van 1943 zat de geallieerde opmars na de geallieerde landing in Italië, vast op de Duitse Gustav-linie, ook wel winterlinie genaamd. Deze verdedigingslinie in Zuid-Italië blokkeerde de opmars naar het psychologisch belangrijke doel Rome. Het landschap van Midden-Italië is ideaal geschikt voor de verdediging, en veldmaarschalk Albert Kesselring was in staat gebleken hier zeer goed gebruik van te maken. Er waren een aantal voorstellen geweest om deze patstelling te doorbreken, maar Winston Churchill's voorstel voor "Operatie Shingle" werd door Franklin D. Roosevelt en Joseph Stalin geaccepteerd. Een belangrijke aanval in het zuiden door het Amerikaanse vijfde leger en het Britse achtste leger zouden Duitse eenheden uit de reeds dun verdedigde omgeving van Rome en de heuvels ten zuiden van Rome weglokken naar de winterlinie. Dit zou een verrassingslanding door het Amerikaanse 6e korps onder bevel van generaal Lucas in het gebied van Anzio en Nettuno mogelijk maken, evenals een snelle opmars door de Alban heuvels om de Duitse verbindingen af te snijden en het Duitse 24e korps dat de Winterlinie verdedigde van achteren te bedreigen. Het plan De geallieerden gingen ervan uit dat wanneer Kesselring (verantwoordelijk voor de Duitse strijdkrachten in Italië) troepen uit de Gustav-linie terugtrok om zich tegen de nieuwe landing te verdedigen, geallieerde strijdkrachten door de verzwakte Gustav-linie konden breken. Wanneer Kesselring dit niet deed, zou Operatie Shingle Rome bedreigen en de Duitse strijdkrachten in het zuiden dreigen af te snijden. Als Duitsland voldoende strijdkrachten zou aan voeren om zowel Rome te verdedigen als de Gustav Linie, dan zou de operatie nog steeds een succes zijn omdat deze Duitse strijdkrachten niet op andere fronten konden worden ingezet. De operatie werd op 18 december 1943 afgelast, maar later toch weer gekozen en uitgevoerd. Lucas had geen volledig vertrouwen in zijn superieuren of in het operationele plan. Een paar dagen voor de aanval schreef hij nog in zijn dagboek: "Tenzij we kunnen krijgen wat we willen, wordt de operatie naar mijn mening zo'n wanhopige onderneming dat we hem niet zouden moeten willen." En: "Deze operatie riekt sterk naar Gallipoli en het lijkt er sterk op dat dezelfde amateur op de bok van de koets zit". Met deze 'amateur' kan alleen Winston Churchill bedoeld zijn, minister van Marine tijdens de rampzalige landing bij het Turkse Gallipoli in 1915 en vurig pleitbezorger van operatie Shingle. Beschikbaarheid van Marine eenheden Een van de problemen bij het plannen was de beschikbaarheid van voldoende landingsschepen. Vooral de Amerikaanse commandanten waren er op gespitst dat de Invasie in Normandië niet zou worden vertraagd, evenmin als de ondersteunende landing in Zuid-Frankrijk (Operatie Dragoon). Operation Shingle vereiste de inzet van landingsschepen die later voor deze operaties ingezet zouden worden. Oorspronkelijk zou Shingle deze schepen op 15 januari weer vrij moeten geven. Toen dit problematisch bleek, gaf president President Roosevelt toestemming dat de schepen tot 15 februari gebruikt zouden worden. Oorspronkelijk waren er slechts voldoende landingsschipen beschikbaar voor een enkele divisie. Op Churchill's persoonlijke aandringen werden er genoeg vrij gemaakt voor twee divisies. De geallieerde inlichtingendiensten dachten dat er vijf of zes Duitse divisies in het gebied aanwezig waren. Samenstelling geallieerde strijdmacht De geallieerde strijdmacht voor deze aanval bestond uit 5 kruisers, 24 fregatten, 238 landingsschepen, 62+ andere schepen, 40.000 soldaten en 5000+ voertuigen. De aanval werd in drie groepen uitgevoerd: Britse strijdmacht Deze strijdmacht viel op een strand 10 km ten noorden van Anzio aan. * 1e divisie * 46th Royal Tank Regiment * 2 Special Service Brigade (deels) ** No.9 Commando ** No.43 Commando (RM) Noordwestelijke Amerikaanse strijdmacht Deze strijdmacht viel de havenstad Anzio aan. Oorspronkelijk bevatten het plan hier ook een luchtlanding van het 504e parachutistenbataljon, maar deze werd geschrapt. * 1e Ranger bataljon * 3de Ranger bataljon * 4de Ranger bataljon * 509e parachutisten bataljon (PIB) * U.S. 83e chemische bataljon * U.S. 93e evacuatie hospitaal Zuidwestelijke Amerikaanse strijdmacht Deze strijdmacht viel 6 km ten oosten van Anzio aan. * 3e Infanteriedivisie Zuidelijke aanval Het vijfde leger begon op 16 januari 1944 met een nieuwe aanval op Monte Cassino. Hoewel de operatie er niet in slaagde de berg in te nemen, slaagde het strategische doel, want generaal Heinrich von Vietinghoff, commandant van de Gustav Linie, vroeg om versterkingen en Kesselring stuurde hem de 29e en 90e pantsergrenadiersdivisies uit Rome. Initiële landingen De landingen begonnen op 22 januari 1944. Hoewel er op tegenstand was gerekend, zoals bij Salerno in 1943, verliepen de landingen aanvankelijk zonder enige tegenstand, met uitzondering van een aantal aanvallen door de Luftwaffe. Tegen middernacht waren er reeds 36.000 soldaten en 3200 voertuigen op de stranden geland. De geallieerde verliezen bedroegen 13 doden en 97 gewonden, terwijl ongeveer 200 Duitsers krijgsgevangen werden gemaakt. De 1e divisie drong 3 km landinwaarts door, de rangers namen de haven van Anzio in, Het 509e PIB nam Nettuno in, en de 3e divisie drong 5 km landinwaarts binnen. Na de landingen Het is duidelijk dat Lucas' superieuren een of andere offensieve actie van hem verwacht hadden, mogelijk zelfs een aanval op Rome. Het doel van de landing was om óf Duitse troepen uit de Winterlinie weg te trekken, óf gebruik te maken van zwakheid in het gebied achter de Duitse linies. Wat Lucas echter deed was meer mensen en materiaal zijn kleine bruggenhoofd binnen pompen, en zijn verdediging te versterken. Lucas' beslissing bleef een controversiële. John Keegan meent dat "Als Lucas het had geriskeerd om op de eerste dag naar Rome te racen, zijn voorhoede waarschijnlijk gearriveerd zou zijn", hoewel die snel verslagen zou worden. Wel had hij snel "meer terrein kunnen claimen". We hebben al gezien dat Lucas niet veel vertrouwen had in de strategische plannen van de operatie. Zijn orders van zijn directe superieur generaal Clark waren: "landen, bruggenhoofd veilig stellen en optrekken". Met twee divisies aan land, en twee of drie keer zoveel Duitse troepen tegenover hem, is het niet onredelijk te veronderstellen dat Lucas zijn bruggenhoofd niet als veilig beschouwde. Volgens Keegan bereikten Lucas' acties "het slechtste van twee werelden, zijn strijdkrachten blootstellend aan de vijand en geen dreiging op de vijand uitoefenend". Lucas werd op 23 februari van zijn commando ontheven en werd vervangen door generaal Lucian Truscott. Kesselrings antwoord Kesselring werd om 03:00 uur 's nachts op 22e geïnformeerd. Om 05:00 gaf hij de 4. Fallschirmjäger en vervangingseenheden van de Hermann Göring Divisie om de wegen vanuit Anzio naar de Albaanse heuvels te blokkeren. Verder vroeg hij van het OKW versterkingen uit Frankrijk, Joegoslavië en Duitsland. Later die ochtend gaf hij aan Generaloberst Eberhard von Mackensen (14e leger) en Gen. von Vietinghoff (10e leger - Gustav Linie) opdracht om hem extra versterkingen te sturen. De Duitse eenheden in de onmiddellijke omgeving waren in feite enkele dagen tevoren vertrokken om de Gustav linie te versterken. Alle beschikbare eenheden aan het zuidelijke front, of op weg daarheen, werden met spoed richting Anzio gedirigeerd. Dit inclusief de 3. panzergrenadier divisie, de 71. infanterie divisie en de bulk van de Hermann Goering Panzerdivisie. Kesselring meende eerst dat een succesvolle verdediging onmogelijk zou zijn wanneer de geallieerden een belangrijke aanval op de 23e of 24e zouden uitvoeren. Maar tegen het eind van de 22e had het ontbreken van agressieve actie hem overtuigd dat een succesvolle verdediging mogelijk moest zijn. Het 14 leger onder bevel van Gen. von Mackensen nam de coördinatie van de verdediging op 25 januari op zich. Elementen van acht Duitse divisies werden rondom het bruggenhoofd ter verdediging ingezet, met nog vijf andere divisies onderweg. Op 28 januari gaf Kesselring bevel tot een aanval op het bruggenhoofd, maar dit werd uitgesteld tot 1 februari. Lucas lanceerde op 30 januari een aanval op twee plaatsen. Terwijl een strijdgroep snelweg 7 overschreed bij Cisterna alvorens naar het oosten te trekken, zou een tweede langs de Albano weg optrekken. Verder verloop van de strijd Het Duitse leger wist 4 maanden lang te voorkomen dat de geallieerden uit het bruggenhoofd braken. Op 23 mei 1944 slaagden dezen er uiteindelijk in om uit te breken en twee dagen later konden de beide geallieerde legers in Italië verenigd worden. De Duitsers werden toen teruggeworpen op de Grüne Linie tussen La Spezia en Rimini. Veldslagen tijdens Operatie Shingle * Slag bij Cisterna Zie ook * Barbara Linie * Bernhardt Linie * Operatie Chettyford * Gustav Linie * Anzio Annie * Anzio Express * de film Externe links * U.S. report on German Defense Area on the Anzio Front *MilitaryImages.Net Images and Discussion Anzio categorie:Oorlog